


The Jock and the Nerd (JJP)

by gwenGOT777



Series: Jock/Nerds to CEOau [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jjp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: Jaebum is the school's popular jock, whom recently broken up with his equally popular ex boyfriend Youngjae.Jinyoung is the school's biggest nerd who have his share of bad luck. One day he got on the wrong side of the popular Jaebum and got roped into a deal.Be I'm Jaebum's fake boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Jaebum hesitates before going inside the gate of JYP High, he spent the last week moping inside his room refusing his parents's plea for him to come out. He sigh as he dreaded explaining to his friends what happened.

Jaebum straightens his stance and confidently walks inside, even though he's been dumped by his now ex-boyfriend it doesn't mean that he's not popular, he still has a reputation to keep. Smirking and pretending that everything is fine as he walks by slowly turning left when someone dumped a slushie on his face.

He freezes I'm shock, the people in the hallway have started to spread the news..

I'm Jaebum, the school's most popular jock has been slushied.

"Oh my...I..I'm..." 

Jaebum slowly opens his eyes and stares at the wide eyed nerd who wore oversize glasses. Park Jinyoung.

"Hyung! Run!" Yugyeom shouted as he grabs the trembling Jinyoung by the collar and drags him out of the scene of the crime as fast as he can.

"What the fuck.." Jaebum gritted his teeth as Bambam, also one of the nerd kids, probably Jinyoung's friend handed him a pack of tissues.

"Sorry your highness but Jinyoung has been dared to slushie the first person to turn this way and tadaa!! You're the lucky winner." 

Jaebum snatch the packet and walks forward.

"Tell that nerd to go upstairs, up at the school building's rooftop later at Lunch time, tell him to be there or else." Jaebum angrily said as he walk past the grinning Bambam.

"Oohhh, what a surprising turn of events."

Jackson suddenly appears behind Bambam as the smaller man is still looking at Jaebum's retreating back.

"Hey there sweet cheeks.." Jackson huskily said as he leans down to whisper on the smaller man's ears.

Bambam stiffens is shock and something else as he felt how Jackson's muscular body hovers behind him. 

"Stop doing that Mr. Wang." Bambam whines as he worriedly look around consciously scanning the hallway for nosy schoolmates that runs the school's online gossip website.

"Doing what? You should be the one to stop flaunting your plump ass, every time I turn my head your cheeks are always on my way you know, stop that Kunpimook." Jackson playfully said as he stole a kiss from the fuming smaller man who stomp his feet in irritation.

Jackson walks ahead chuckling to himself as he knows that he just ruins Bambam's day yet again but at least he will be on the younger's mind all day.

Bambam walks towards their classroom and went directly at the back where he saw Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Mark huddled around and clearly laughing their asses off in glee. Well Yugyeom and Mark were, Jinyoung just sat there and stare pathetically into space.

"Took you so long Bambam, how did it go. Is the Kingka of the school pissed off at our Jinyoungie here?" Yugyeom ask indifferently as he knows he is safe from the Jock's wrath.

Bambam sigh and sats beside Mark who looks at him curiously.

"Jackson gets on my freaking nerve again. Damn that man."

"Oohh,,because he's interested in you that's why. How does it feel Bammie? To hate the man but still comes home to serve him and call him young master?" Mark teasingly said as Bambam cringe.

His family has been the Wang family servants since waaay way back. Heck even his ancestors has been servants to the family and now at the new generation he is being trained to be the young master's assistant, that's why he the privilege to study at this private school. 

"I only tolerate him because I have to but all in all he's a total jerk..and a pervert too." Bambam complains as Mark laugh in glee.

"The two of you is so porn material I am itching to film you together." Mark said making the younger swat him on the shoulder.

"Stop it Markiepoo, so how's the coolest nerd in school?" Bambam diverted the topic as Yugyeom patted Jinyoung's head in comfort.

"Well as you two can see he is still shocked, gaad..look at that face." The maknae said in glee as Jinyoung finally whines in shame.

"Guys I freaking slushied the I'm Jaebum, most popular guy in school, the hottest jock in JYP High..I am freaking dead!! Why the heck did I agree on a dare anyway?!!" 

"Oh, he said you should go to the rooftop at lunch time and meet him there or else.."

Jinyoung swallows nervously as he looks Bambam with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, he will kick my ass there and punish me. Guys,.if anything happens to me I want you all to know that I love you and I treasure our weird friendship." Jinyoung dramatically said as Yugyeom bump him on the head.

"Stop over thinking hyung, the man probably wants to talk and you just need to apologize." Yugyeom said as Mark nooded in agreement.

"Explain it to him and he'll understand, I heard Jaebum has always been fair and he's never bully any one, not even losers like us."  Mark said as Bambam winks at Jinyoung.

"Or, you can just come up there and offer him your virgin ass and all will be back to normal, once he has his way with you." Bambam laugh at his own suggestion.

Jinyoung looks at his friends and suddenly wants to bump his head down on the table.

He is so dead.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where?"

"There..the one with the ugly glasses on."

"He really did that??"

"The nerve of that nerd, going against the kingka.."

Whispers follow Jinyoung around all morning, he just rolls his eyes at them. One mistake and now the biggest nerd is the hottest topic of gossip.

Bambam walks beside him, clinging on his arms as they walk.

"Are you ready?" 

"I'll never be ready for this. This is not supposed to happen, I am completely content at being invincible. You know I hate being the center of attention." 

"Well, goodluck Jinyoung." 

The door that leads to the school building's rooftop suddenly opens up revealing a smiling Jackson, Jinyoung is not surprise to see the man as he is Jaebum's equally popular best friend.

"Hey ladies, going up?" He cheerfully said as Jinyoung nooded and walk passing Jackson who's now on the run because he saw Bambam ran his ass off away from him.

"He's up there Jinyoung, go on. I just need to talk to Kunpimook." Jackson shouted at him.

Jinyoung inhaled a deep breath before hastily making his way towards where he suppose Jaebum is. Jaebum saw him as soon as he enters and walks purposely towards the now trembling nerd.

"Jaebum-shi, I..I am so sorry for what happened earlier. I didn't mean it, it's just that Mark, Yugyeom, Bambam and me are kinda playing truth or dare and I picked dare and unfortunately you were the one who has been victimized by our.." Jinyoung blabbed on gripping and fidgeting with his hands and the hem of his school uniform's jacket.

Jaebum looks annoyingly at the smaller man, quietly asking himself on when will that mouth ever stop talking. His temper suddenly snapped as he grab the smaller man's nape and attached their mouth together in a searing kiss.

Jinyoung's heart beats fast as his mind process the situation. Jaebum is kissing him. The jock just stole his first kiss. He puts his hands on the taller man's shoulders and pushes him away, covering his mouth with his hand he stare at Jaebum in shock.

"Well that finally shuts you up. Ready to listen now? Come here take a seat." Jaebum orders and Jinyoung sat down immediately, blushing as his knees went weak with just a single kiss from the man.

He looks around at the area noting the sofas and couches scattered around. Jaebum cleared his throat as he handed his phone towards the trembling man in front of him who looks at it in shock. There's a picture of them with Jaebum's face covered in slushie and Jinyoung's shocked face. He hesitantly takes the phone away from Jaebum's outstretched hands and scroll through the article that is posted at JYP Gossip site.

POPULAR JOCK SLUSHIED BY THE SCHOOL NERD

Today surely is a very interesting day for the students of JYP High as our missing in action popular jock Im Jaebum finally makes his appearance after his well known break up with the hotel heir Choi Youngjae and all was equally shocked as one of the losers threw a slushie at his face. Some of the students heard that Park Jinyoung has done it on a dare and our school kingka has been unfortunately the one to take the brunt of the dare. 

What do you think of this interesting news dear students? Do you think that Im Jaebum will punish the loser or will he forgive and forget?

Stay tuned for more Juicy Gossip.

Jinyoung closes his eyes in shame, this is it. He humiliated the man in front of the whole school and take note, the man just recently broken up with someone and that makes it even worst. He looks up at the serious looking Jaebum who is staring at him curiously.

"So..Park Jinyoung, what do you have to say.."

"I am sorry okay. It's all my fault, I will do anything to make it up to you. Just please dont punish me." Jinyoung scaredly said while Jaebum lifted his eyebrows in interest.

"Anything?"

"As long as I can do it then yes.."

"Be my fake boyfriend.."

"What??!!!" Jinyoung exclaimed.

"Be my fake boyfriend, make my ex jealous so he will come back to me." Jaebum seriously said as Jinyoung chuckles.

"But..do you actually see me? Look at my appearance, will Choi Youngjae, rich popular and handsome be jealous of a mere nerd like me?"

Jaebum looks at the boy in front of him who has a messy long hair scattered around his face as is it doesn't know what a hair brush looks like, an oversize glasses hides a pretty eyes, straight nose, pouty kissable lips, white skin but horrible fashion sense.

"All in all, you look fine. You just need a little make over and you'll do." 

"I...I.." Jinyoung stutters as he looks at Jaebum.

No, no Jinyoung. get a grip. You can do that, you can pretend to be the guy's boyfriend. 

But..I like him.

"Okay,,and after you get back together with him it will be over." Jinyoung bravely said as he saw the man nooded in agreement.

"Of course, but you have to be around me all the time now so you will be at ease with my presence. From the way you flinches at me and move away from my touch I will bet on my ass that we cant fool anybody."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will court you, let them all think that I somehow fell for you charms." 

"Okay, whatever you say Jaebum." Jinyoung said dumbly as Jaebum clap his hands in satisfaction.

"It's a deal then, come on and let's go down to the cafeteria. I'm sure you're hungry now." Jaebum stood up grabs his hands and drags him downstairs, Jinyoung let the man manhandles him, quietly panicking inside.

Im Jaebum, my secret crush. The one I'm daydreaming about is holding hands with me?? Oh my gaaahhhhd. Kill me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum drags the mumbling Jinyoung straight towards the cafeteria where every student looks at the two of them in shock. The jock ignores the crowd as he went straight ahead to the line using his influence to get on the line first. 

'Go on then order what you want now." 

Jinyoung obeyed his orders as fast as he can so he can get away from that place where everyone is unashamedly staring at him. When the cafeteria lady gave his orders he pick up his tray and run as fast as he can to their designated table down at the back side of the cafeteria where the unpopular ones usually sat. He saw his smirking friends there and he throw himself up at Yugyeom who shouts in pain as Jinyoung squish him.

"Guys...kill me." Jinyoung whines.

"Hey Jaebum is not that bad Jinyoung."

Jinyoung'e eyes widen as he stares at Jackson who's currently munching on his food, comfortably eating between Mark and Bambam.

"Ahm..what are you doing here?"

"Hey, dont be rude Jinyoung. He decided to eat here because he has some unfinished business with Bambam." Mark chuckles in glee while Jinyoung's eyes zoomed in Bambam's neck who is now sporting a hickey.

"Hey! What's that?!! Bambam, you...who did.."

Bambam sulks and ignore Jinyoung while Jackson happily explains it to the surprised man.

"I made that beautiful mark on his flawless and delicious looking skin. Because he's mine you see, I'm gonna marry him and have kids and all that shit."

"Stop it with your nonsense Mr. Wang, I repeat that would be impossible."

Jackson huff his chest, he's never been the one to back out of a challenge.

"It will be possible, trust me. I can even make you pregnant if you let me fuck you regularly."

"AHHHHH KILL ME. Yugyeom take a knife and stab me on the heart, I dont want to live and listen to his bullshit." Bambam stabs his food as Mark leans forward to check on Jinyoung.

"Jaebum is walking towards our table just incase you guys are busy, whats with the topic of sex and pregnancy I mean." Mark sassily said as he sips on his coke.

"You're one cool chick, want to have a threesome?" Jackson ask lewdly as Mark winks back at him.

"Only if you let me film you and Bambam having sex."

'Deal."

"Hey!!! I'm still a virgin you two fuckers." Bambam shouted while Yugyeom was silently laughing at his friend's craziness.

Jaebum lifted an eyebrow as he heard Bambam's statement. He fistbump his friend Jackson who proceeded to pull the squiming Bambam into his arms. Jaebum sat down on the seat next to the gloomy Jinyoung who started to eat and refusing to acknowledge him.

"Excuse me Jaebum-shi but what are you doing here? This is the table for loser, you dont belong here Mr. Popular." Yugyeom ask as Jaebum looks around the table.

"Why? Jackson is sitting right here, he's popular as well."

"Well he's here to sexually harrass Bambam and seduce Mark into a threesome, he's here with a purpose." Yugyeom insisted while Jinyoung breath out loud.

"Let him be Yugyeom,,"

"OOOhhhh...so now you're taking his side huh? Did anything happen upstairs?" Yugyeom ask excitedly as Jaebum shakes his head and proceeded to eat.

"No..it's just. We settle everything now okay so let's just all be friendly."

"Hey Jaebum, I heard that your ex's current fllame is having a party, every one is invited." Mark said as Jackson squeals.

"Hell yeah, we never pass out on a party. So we are all going right? Baby dont wear those fucking tight pants of yours or I'll never let out of the house." Jackson seriously said looking at Bambam who rolls his eyes at him.

"I can do whatever I want Mr. Wang and you cant stop me."

Mark is looking in interest as he is itching to grab his new camera and film these two interesting people.

"And dont try me Kunpimook, you're supposed to be a nerd, why the fuck do you always wear something sexy to parties, I will spank you in front of a crowd.. DONT TRY ME." Jackson insisted as Mark whoops in excitement.

"Ah I love that, public spanking, I didn't know you're this kinky Mr. Wang." He smiles sweetly towards the distracted Jackson who smiles back and whisper something to the Mark who blushes.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friends and grabs a bottle of iced tea drink when Jaebum beats him into it, grabbing the bottle first and opening it up for him.

"I can do that you know." Jinyoung mumbles shyly as Jaebum shrugs his shoulders and said "I wanted to."

"God there's so much awkwardness between the two of you it's actually suffocating me." Yugyeom whines as he observes his hyung who is sitting stiffly beside the very relaxed Jaebum.

Jinyoung coughs awkwardly looking around the room and looking back at his friend with a raised eyebrows.

"I dont like to be the center of attention and with Jaebum here, I mean...I'm not used to this." Jinyoung bites his lips and somehow caught the jock staring at him, Jaebum quickly looks away and cough.

"I guess we have to go to this party to loosen up and get to know each other better then huh? I'll pick you up at your house Jinyoung."

Jinyoung looks at the man with confusion.

"Eh? How did you know where my house is?"

"I dont, I just plan on taking you home after school."

Yugyeom lifted up his head in interest. Jinyoung? Going to a party with Im Jaebum? 

"Hyung you're going to a party looking like the very best definition of a nerd?"

"Hey!!"

"Sorry but you..you have no fashion sense.."

"I will take care of him. After I dump Mr. Wang in the ocean of fire." Bambam said as Jackson kept explaining how a threesome relationship between him, Bambam and Mark will work very well for them.

Jaebum looks at Bambam.

"Can you make him hot?"

"Exactly how hot do you want him to be.."

"Sizzling hot I wouldn't be able to get my hands off of him."

Bambam nooded and they both shake hands in a business like mode.

"Hey I'm actually right here guys.." Jinyoung exasperatedly said but got interrupted by Jackson's loud voice.

"And then when you're pussy is so sore to take me Markiepoo will be there to relieve you of your wifely duties Kunpimook."

Bambam bangs his head on the table as Yugyeom laugh obnoxiously. The smaller man lifted his head and stare at Yugyeom with an evil glint on his eyes.

"Ahmm Mr. Wang..." Bambam quietly said. But Jackson's mouth continues to blab on and on.

"Daddy!" Bambam said louder this time making all of them froze on their seat. Jaebum and JInyoung looks at the younger man in shock, Mark has an unknown look on his face as he stared darkly towards his friend while Yugyeom sat there feeling totally confused.

"Yeah...yeah baby what is it." Jackson huskily said clearly turn on by what the younger man is doing.

"I will say yes to a..what do you call that..polyamorous relationship if and only if...Yugyeom will be with us."

Yugyeom looks at Bambam with horror in his eyes.

"What the fuck???!!!"

Jackson looks at the boy in question and looks at him up and down.

"I dont know baby...maybe this dude is not into..."

"Hell yeah I dont want to be a freaking concubine for ..."

"But I want him daddy..." Bambam pouted as Jackson returns his full attention to him and nooded his consent immediately, the smaller man already had him wrapped around his fingers. 

"You want him you got him."

"I'm fucking right here..." Yugyeom whines as Jackson turns to look at him seriously.

"You have to submit to me or else, I dont want my twinks sulking Yugyeom."

"I am not saying yes to this."

Jinyoung looks at the very entertained Jaebum, he poke him on the side and smile hesitantly.

"Sorry for this hyung, they are just..well we are just kinda weird. Plus the addition of your crazy friend and now this.."

"You dont have to explain Jinyoung, I am actually enjoying, just sitting here and watching your friend's antics, but you seem quiet. Are you really like this or is it just because I am here."

"I'm almost always quiet."

"Speak more, I like hearing your voice."

Jinyoung smiles to himself as they finish their lunch. It felt nice to be noticed by someone he likes for once.

"I'll go now guys, need to be early at Mr. Lee's class." Jinyoung stood up, Jaebum stood up as well grabbing his bags and slinging it back on his shoulders.

Jinyoung flush in embarassment as Bambam whistled, whispering how of a gentleman Jaebum is Jackson replying that he's a gentleman too making Yugyeom grab Bambam and Mark's bag and throwing it to the man who smirk and leans forward to grab the younger's bag as well. "I need to carry yours too because you're now one my twinks." he winks at Yugyeom who pretended to vomit.

Jaebum indeed walks him towards his classroom.

"Thanks Jaebummie.."

"See you later after class then. I'll send you home okay." Jaebum awkwardly kiss him on the cheeks and walks casually away. He stood there frozen until Youngjae walks pass by looking at him with pity in his eyes.

"Hey you nerd, you do know that you're just a rebound fling right? Better end your misery sooner rather than later."

Jinyoung looks surpisingly at the beautiful man infront of him who sigh and walks inside the classroom. How could he forget? Youngjae is on one of his class, that is the reason why Jaebum has been kind enough to walk him to this class. He closes his eyes, sadness and insecurities creeping inside his heart. He is just a fake boyfriend, this is all just an act. Dont be affected Jinyoung..he told himself as he walks inside.

He tries to ignore Youngjae's presence in the room but thoughts are swimming continuously inside his head. The school's gossip website reported their break up a few weeks ago and it is rumored that Youngjae caught Jaebum with another girl making the man break up with the popular Jaebum. A week has pass and Youngjae began dating another rich student and they have been officialy boyfriends just last week.

Steamy love affair, how did he get to this. He just wanted a peaceful life, he just wish that these two popular kids will just make up and be together again and then he can go back to being invincible...no one.

TBC^^

Next chapter will be Jinyoung's transformation courtesy of Bambam, the party, the jealousy and..some smexy time.

 

 


	2. Two

Park Jinyoung has always been a quiet and un-noticeable little boy all his life. He is quiet and shy around strangers and his friends are the only people in the world that know's he can be fun and crazy to be with. All in all he's content at his loser status as long as he can study and have fun with his friend, without the hype of being popular. He kinda like being a loser if it means he's being ignored by his schoolmates who only care about their self and their reputation or status in life, really he doesn't want to get involve with those kind of people.

But here he is, being dragged by his friend Bambam, walking towards the mall to go shopping for his new clothes courtesy of the famous Im Jaebum. Bambam has been excited, Jaebum has lend them his credit card and it has no limits. They are envious of the perks Jaebum has, being the only son and heir to a huge fortune.

"So, Jinyoungie, what do you have in mind?" Bambam ask him as they walk towards the clothing shops littered inside the mall.

"Ahhh...I really have no idea."

Bambam rolls his eyes at him, shaking at his friend's hopelesness. He grabs Jinyoung's hands and drags him towards the nearest Salon closest to them.

"We need to get your hair cut first, for you to see what I am going to do to your overall look." Bambam winks at him as he talks to the receptionist, a hairdresser walks towards them and talk to Bambam, nooding his head to whatever things the smaller man is saying.

Jinyoung breath deeply and tried to relax, he trust his friend and he knows that Bambam will not make him look weird or uglypretty or anything.

"Sit back and relax Jinyoungie, say goodbye to your frizzy hair which I abhor anyway, and wait for your transformation."

Jinyoung awkwardly smile as the hairdresser walks towards the wash area where the lady wash his hair with a rosy smelling shampoo, dry it off and let him sit on a chair as he awaits the cutting of his mopey, frizzy hair. The lady walks up to him with a scissor in hand and went to work.

Jinyoung looks at his face, amaze at what a haircut can do. Bambam walks over to him and grabs his oversize glasses and throw it on his bag.

"Wow Jinyoungie, you do clean up nicely eh? He looks great right Hellen?" Bambam happily said as the women inside the salon hooted and whistled at how cute Jinyoung is. The man blushes but looks pleased with the result.

"Thanks Hellen, I love it Bambam, it feels..light."

"Yeah and now we can all see that pretty face of yours without your hideous bangs covering it. Well come on, chop chop..we have a lot do to."

They happily chats as they walk inside the department store, Bambam looking for an optical shop to order some glasses for Jinyoung, he will throw that oversize glasses his friend has and opt for a smaller one instead. Bambam also bought tight fitting jeans for his friend who whines that he doesn't like pants that tight. All in all Bambam went out of the mall happy while Jinyoung just shakes his head and resigned himself for this much needs make over.

That night, when all his new stuff are inside his closet, Jinyoung stared up at the ceiling as he forces himself to sleep early, thinking about what will happen to him tomorrow, what will his schoolmates think when they saw him,.a loser hanging out..dating the most popular guy in school.

"Aiyo.,don't think about negative things Jinyoung, you can do this." Jinyoung said to himself and went to sleep with a troubled mind.

 

Jaebum is lying on his bed as well looking at his phone in amazement. Youngjae sent him a message after weeks and weeks of being ignored. Smiling in satisfaction, being with Jinyoung seems effective in making his ex jealous. He closes the phone and decided to ignore his ex.

"Yeah, payback is a bitch."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh,,who is he?"

"He's so cute,,"

"There's a new kid here?"

"He looks familiar."

"Damn the twink has some fine ass.."

"Omo!! He's the nerd!"

Jinyoung walks past the crowd AKA his schoolmates who are staring, pointing and talking about him. Fighting the urge to hide he walks shyly towards his locker where his friends are waiting for him.

'Wow, hyung..you're..you look nice." Yugyeom excitedly said as he looks at Jinyoung who scratches the back of his neck in embarrasment.

"Yeah thanks, I need some time to get used to all the stares though."

Mark patted Bambam on the head.

"You did well Bambam.."

"Why thank you Mark, I know right? He looks great" Bambam said proudly.

As jinyoung get his books out of his locker Bambam hisses at him.

"Hyung,,Jaebum is here."

Jinyoung sweats, heart beats fast, he suddenly has trouble breathing as he felt Jaebum and Jackson getting near. He turns around slowly while looking at the man who has a surprised look on his face.

Jaebum stopped infront of him and checks him out. Jackson went to Bambam's side but whistled lewdly towards Jinyoung.

"Nice Park, I knew you had them peaches all covered up. Thanks to my baby here you're all dolled up eh?" Jackson said as he puts his arms around the struggling Bambam.

Jinyoung blushes at the comment and look down shyly, nervous about what Jaebum will think of his new look.

Suddenly Jinyoung felt a hand on his jaw, slowly trailing towards his chin. Jaebum tips his face upwards, making him look up straight at him.

"You clean up nicely Park, you look beautiful." Jaebum said as Jinyoung's cheeks went from pretty pink to intense red making Mark laugh as Yugyeom shakes his head and grabs Jinyoung away from the popular man before he further humiliate himself.

Mark winks at Jaebum.

"We will go now first lover boy. See yah guys."

Yugyeom and Mark went ahead while Bambam trails behind them.

"Ah..these sexy twinks..I love all of their asses." Jackson said fondly as he watches them go.

"I dont get it, did I do something wrong?" Jaebum asked his friend who shakes his head.

"Nah, Jinyoung is probably just embarassed that's why his friends make a run for it before he..did something that might..ahm..make him lose face or something. Do you get it?"

"Oh..he's shy?"

"Yeah, of course he's shy. He's a non-popular nerd here, they are not used to the attention you know.. Speaking of which I saw some of those gossip staff from the school webside taking pictures of you and Jinyoung so better brace yourself."

"I dont care what they say.."

"I know you dont but please make all this easy for Jinyoung, use him but dont abuse him."

Jaebum looks at his friend and nooded. They saw Youngjae walking towards them. Jackson greeted him like nothing has changed, Youngjae greeted the man back but turns towards Jaebum with a determined face.

"Jaebum, can we talk?"

"I cant right now Youngjae, I have classes to attend."

"How about later at lunch break?"

"I dont think Jinyoung will like that and I dont want him upset or anything."

Youngjae sigh as he reaches a hand to touch Jaebum's arms.

"You cant avoid me forever you know?"

Jaebum pushes his hands away. Jackson tactfully looks away and pretend to be busy with his phone.

"I dont get you Youngjae, a few weeks ago I was the one begging for a serious talk with you to straighten things out and you didnt let me right? Now I am busy with someone else and you are demanding to be put up first, that's not the way things go. In case you havent notice I am starting something with someone else, just leave me alone and be happy with your own relationship okay? I wish you guys all the fucking happiness in the world." Jaebum angrily said as he walks past the man followed by Jackson.

"Hey, why didn't you just talk to him. You love him right? That's why you're doing these things with Jinyoung right? To make Youngjae jealous, now he's freaking right there and you reject him. I dont understand you JB." Jackson said as they walk towards their first class.

"I dont get it either, it just..it doesn't felt right." Jaebum said as he sat down on his chair at the back.

"Dont fall for the nerd Jaebum, your parents will flip shit and I just have the hunch that you will be disinherited once they found out you're going out with a middle class." Jackson said as he sat beside his friend who ignore him and think about how pretty Jinyoung turns out to be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JYP Gossip Site

POPULAR JOCK SMITTEN WITH THE SCHOOL NERD

We have fresh scoop on what is happening inside JYP High, Mr. Popular Im Jaebum spotted looking fondly at Park Jinyoung who has a fresh make-over, making him look like a new baby face pretty boy on campus. Jaebum staking his claim as early as today is seen talking with Park making the man blush prettily. See pictures below and comment on this new turn of events.

Plus we have more, there's nothing more exciting than some added dramas, here on the second picture we can see Choi Youngjae confronting Jaebum, going as far as to touch his ex boyfriend's arms, not caring that some of their schoolmates can see them and obviously not caring that his current flame might see and know of this so called tryst. 

What can we expect from these three? Who is your bet for the popular jock? Stay Tuned for more Juicy Gossip.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bambam clucks his toung as he finished reading the news, looking at the saddened Jinyoung who is now staring at Jaebum and Youngjae's picture.

"Jinyoungie..do you like Jaebum?" Bambam asked making Jinyoung widen his eyes, surprised at the question.

"Huh?..no. I dont like him."

"Liar..we always know when you lie hyung, you're too obvious." Yugyeom said while tapping some comments on his phone regarding the current gossip website news.

"Okay I have some tiny bit of a crush on him but that's it. I am only doing this for the deal and nothing else." He said with a pout while Bambam sigh dramatically.

"You will never get your man with that kind of attitude you know, fight for him. Make him yours."

"I agree with Bambam, you deserve to find some happiness my dear friend." Mark said as he slung an arm around Bambam.

Jinyoung smiled kindly at them but them saw how Mark is now nuzzling Bambam's neck.

":Hey?? Did I miss anything?"

"You do miss out a lot hahaha." Yugyeom said with a chuckle as Bambam and Mark are busy.

Jinyoung curiously look at Yugyeom, eyes begging for some explanation. Yugyeom takes pity on him and leans forward to whisper.

"They are in a relationship now, with Jackson."

"What??!!"

"Shh..lower your voice."

"But...the three of them? How..."

"Do you really want me to explain how it works?"

"Ahhmm..no thanks."

"Actually Jackson has been trying to court me or something but I cant do it, the four of us doing that will be..overwhelming to say atleast but that fucker seems determined to claim my ass..that's his word and not mine."

"This is crazy..."

"All of us are crazy that's why we're friends."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jinyoung, can I talk to you?" Youngjae ask as they filed up to go out of the class room. Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom look at Jinyoung and leave when he nooded at them.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about."

"I want Jaebum back, so I am telling you to back off."

TBC


	3. Three

Jinyoung looks at Youngjae in amazement, the man infront of him is fuming. Clearly annoyed that he..Choi Youngjae, one of the most popular kids in school and rich as hell is calling out for some nerd to talk. 

Jinyoung was roped into a deal by Im Jaebum, the school's popular jock to be his fake boyfriend to make Youngjae jealous, and the thing is they havent done much except eating together and Jaebum walking him to class, but here is the ex confronting him.

"I...you should probably have to talk to Jaebum and not me. In case you haven't notice I am not the one who is pursuing him,,I think it's the other way around." Jinyoung mumbles shyly as he forces himself to talk back and play with the role.

Youngjae crosses his arms and looks at him from head to toe.

'I did talk to him..but he keeps on pushing me away. It seems like if you're still by his side he will not relent, he's a very hard headed man. That is why I am talking to you now, you do know that we belong together right?"

Jinyoung slowly nooded as he looks at the man infront of him. They do belong together, Jaebum and Youngjae has been the school's golden couple, they look perfect together and both of their families are filthy rich while he...is is just the extra character thrown into their lovestory as a distraction, he's just a nobody.

"Yes, you both belong to each other."

"So I hope you will leave.."

"Youngjae.."

The two of them look at the door where Jaebum is standing, glaring at his ex boyfriend. Jinyoung saw how his classmates are clogging the door, some people are loitering the corridor with their phones out taking pictures and videos.

Jaebum walks inside and grabs Jinyoung's hands.

"You have no right to confront Jinyoung, he is not involved in our affairs Youngjae.." Jaebum gritted his teeth.

"But he keeps on getting in between us, how can we make up and get back together if he's.." Youngjae insisted but Jaebum lifted a hand, signaling him to stop.

"I like Jinyoung.."

"What?" Jinyoung asked as he look up at Jaebum who holds his hands tight.

"Stop it with the act Jaebum..I know what you are trying to do okay, you dont have to do it anymore because.."

Jaebum sigh as he turns to kiss Jinyoung, he kiss the smaller man with passion that makes Jinyoung squirm and blush beet red. He pushes the man away as he holds a hand on his lips. Jaebum grabs him by the arms and forces him to look straight back at him.

"I like you Park Jinyoung..I really really like you, would you be my boyfriend?" Jaebum asked as the crowd went crazy. Youngjae glared at the two of them with clenched fist.

Jinyoung got lost into those brown orbs, he saw something special on it alright, he saw the man's adoration, and his desire to keep, protect and to love.

"Yes..I really like you too Jaebum."

Bambam and Yugyeom cheered while Mark continues to film the scene with his camera. Jaebum sealed with another kiss and then turns towards Youngjae.

"Now that it's official I am asking you again, please dont boother us anymore. As I did when you found someone else." Jaebum dragged Jinyoung outside and the smaller man let himself be manhandled as Jaebum went towards the rooftop where he make Jinyoung sat down on one of the couches.

'I am sorry about all that Jinyoung, I never thought he will talk to you like that or anything." Jaebum said as he sat infront of him.

'It's okay I mean. You played your role nicely..I bet that Youngjae will now beg you to take him back..our deal will finally be over then." Jinyoung said as he looks down on his lap.

'What? I wasn't playing. I really like you and I will not stop saying those words untill you finally believe me." Jaebum smirked as he lifted his head, tipping a finger on his chin.

"Now how about a kiss."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you please stop?" Yugyeom whines as Jackson keeps kissing his neck, bitting and leaving marks on his skin. The two men are cuddling on one of Jaebum's scattered couches on the rooftop..said male is seen having a heated make out session with Jinyoung while Bambam and Mark are watching some videos on his camera.

'But..the other twinks are busy..I only have you now." Jackson whines back as he cuddled the maknae some more making him roll his eyes at the pervert man's antics.

"I am not one of your boyfriends Jackson."

'Oh but you will be.." Jackson said as he kiss the boy full on the lips for some hot tounge action. Bambam looks at their way and smirk.

'How long will Yugyeom resist Jackson.." he asked Mark who is now pointing his camera towards Jackson and Yugyeom.

"Not for long now..he will cave in eventually. Why? Scared for your virginity?" Mark teases the blushing Bambam who chuckles awkwardly. He promised Jackson that they will consumate the relationship if and only if Yugyeom is with them as their boyfriend.

'Yeah..well I hope Yugyeom will make it hard for him. Make Jackson work for it."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Jaebum huskily said as he stopped kissing Jinyoung's pouty lips.

'HUh.." Jinyoung said dazedly as he looks up at his now..real boyfriend.

Jaebum chuckles at his cuteness.

'I said do you want to go to the prom with me kitten.."

'I..yes of course I will." Jinyoung said as he smiled back at Jaebum who leans back down but stopped when he heard a shout.

"Stop groping my ass Wang Pervert!"

'Ahmm..sorry for the behavior of my friends." Jinyoung said as Jaebum smiled back.

'Yeah,,and sorry for my bestfriend's behavior as well."

"Can we go back to kissing now?" Jinyoung impatiently ask as Jaebum kiss him again.

 

TBC^^


	4. Four

Jinyoung fix his hair and checked his eyeliner. Yes he wore make up, who wouldn't when you're going to a prom with the hottest guy in school. Jinyoung giggles at the thought as he looks himself over. He wore a balck skinny fit trousers which hugs his peaches like a second skin, it is Bambam approved so Jinyoung has no second thoughts on using that, partnered with a tailor fit jacket with a printed inside shirt and a balck Alexander McQueen sneakers.

Jinyoung looks around and grabs his phone as he heard his mom yelling for him to go down stairs.

"Hey baby you look great..your date is here. Jaebum is waiting there in the living room." his mom cheerfuly said as she looks at his son.

Jinyoung swallows nervously as he walks towards Jaebum who heard him and turns around. To say that he is shocked is an understatement, he got up and checks him out from head to toe.

'Eyes up here Mr. Im." Jinyoung teasingly said as Jaebum looks straight at him with a smile.

"You look,,wow." Jaebum said as he walks over to him offering his arms.

"What are you doing.."

"I'm your date..so I'm on a prince charming mode right now." Jaebum explained as Jinyoung laugh.

"So what am I a princess." Jinyoung jokes around and blush as Jaebum nods his head. He slap a hand on his boyfriend's arms and told him to stop messing with him.

"I am not messing around with you..you're my princess anyways."

"Shut up Mr. Im and lets go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Youngjae." Vive the president of the student body committee ask not so politely as he looks at the man who drags her to an empty classroom.

"I have something for you to do."

"And why would I listen to a manipulative little..."

"Tell your father to find another job then..I can easily fire him with a flick of my fingers." Youngjae lifted an eyebrow as the girl in front of him closes her eyes.

"What is it.."

"I need you to make sure that Jaebum will win the Prom King title.."

"I dont need to..he will win for sure..."

"And make me his partner as the Prom Queen.." Youngjae added as Vive looks at him with surprise.

"Wait..are you threated by that make over nerd? As far as I know you're still as popular as your ex."

"Nothing is permanent in this world and he is gaining popularity just by being with Jaebum. I just need to feel reassured."

"Okay..I will do it."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum walks out of the car first before he turns to assist Jinyoung who has been red as tomatoes since his boyfriend is acting silly treating him like a girl which he isn't.

He let's the taller boy leads him inside as they both attracts attention, who wouldn't. The popular jock dating the school nerd is a hot topic.

"Hey hey hey.,look who just arrived. The prom king and queen." Jackson loudly said as he walks towards the two who chuckles at his antics. 

"Hey Jackson.,where's your dates?" Jaebum asked trying to steer his friend's attention away from the flustered Jinyoung.

"Well, they are just over there,,let's go." Jackson pointed out towards the much quieter side of the room.

"Hey baby,,look at you. You look so good,,ooohhh you did that eyeliner thing I taught you. Nice...you look nice." Bambam is beside himself with glee..bragging to everyone who will listen that he did that, he taught Jinyoung how to work it.

"Aish,,stop it Bammie..your embarrassing me." Jinyoung whines as he sat beside his friends who is crowding the oversized couch.

"Nah uh I won't.,,I have bragging rights." Bambam smirked as Jackson walks towards him leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

"Uhm..okay are you guys official now?" Jinyoung tentatively said as Jaebum sat beside him and is now watching how Jackson turns that simple kiss into a total make out session. Bambam is hissing in annoyance as Mark is quietly focusing his camera towards the two.

"Ah, yeah. We are official because someone here didn't even gave a good fight and surrendered his ass." Bambam said as he crosses his arms and looks pointedly towards Yugyeom who is now sulking on the sofa, face red with embarrassment.

Mark chuckles evilly as he pats the maknae on the head while Jackson stomped his way towards the younger man, pull him up and forced him to sit on his lap.

"Come sit on daddy's lap Yugie..ignore yah momma's bitching." Jackson said as he tries to comfort Yugyeom who is bowing his head now in embarrassment.

"Yeah..continue with that and he will die in embarrassment." Mark said comfortably as he grabs Bambam and cuddle.

Jaebum looks at the befulled Jinyoung who shruggs and decided to keep mum about his friend's weird relationship.

A group of girl walks pass but stopped near them.

"Hey Park, I voted for you to be the new prom queen..goodluck." A pretty cool girl in a little black dress said as he nooded in his direction and continued walking.

"Oh my gosh,,why did they do that?" 

"Why? They like you to be prom queen that's why they do that." Jaebum calmly said as he plays with Jinyoung's fingers.

"Well first I'm not a girl, second I'm not popular so their votes will just be in vain."

"Jinyoung..there's no gender discrimination here at this school and last year Youngjae won as prom queen."  Jaebum reminded his boyfriend who bits his lips with worry.

"Well, that's because Youngjae is popular, the two of you were the power couples back then." Jinyoung said as he thinks of what ifs ..what if Jaebum won and have his ex boyfriend as partner, will he be able to smile throughout the ceremony and their first dance.

"If I won and you're not my partner I will refuse award and give it to the runner up. I don't want it anyways, I want to be with you more." Jaebum said as he lifts Jinyoung's chin up leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"Eww Mr. Im, who does forehead kisses today,,we're in the 21st century grandpa." Bambam hisses out as Jaebum turns to look at him, annoyed at the little drama queen.

"Maybe you need something up your mouth to shut you up little twink."

"What? Stop it with the stereotyping, I can top these bitches anytime I want." Bambam complains as Jackson laugh his ass off.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at his friends and stood up, grabbing Jaebum's hands and leading him towards the dance floor. He breath in nervously as he felt jitters all over..who would have thought that he will be able to have the most popular guy in school as his prom date. Dream come true.

"Ohhh look who's here..the side bitch.." Some girl said unashamed that Jinyoung heard her statement as they look at him like he's filth.

"Ignore them babe..they're just jealous. And you're not the side bitch." Jaebum assured him but theres a glimmer of doubt that has been planted by that single rude statement.

They go on dancing and talking and basically have fun together when the time comes to announce the votes for Prom King and Queen, he looks proudly at his boyfriend and smiled.

"I know you will be crowned as Prom King Jaebum..heck you're the most popular guy here." Jinyoung said as he congratulates the uninterested man who shruggs his shoulders.

"I guess, I dont care really. I just want to spend some time with you rather than to go on that stage and smile at all these people." Jaebum mutters as the smaller man chuckles at his man's antics.

"Why thank you Mr. Prom King, for preferring my company over the crown." Jinyoung teasingly said as Jaebum smiled at him and wrapped and arm around him.

"I'm king whenever I'm with you anyways."

They giggle like some lovestruck teens they are when Mark, Bambam, Yugyeom and Jackson walks their way to their side and listened at the mc.

"Okay guys, great party, great food and now the votes are in. We are announcing the Prom King and Queen for this year, and first up..The JYP High Prom King is......." The drum roll was heard as the crowd makes some noise.

"Im Jaebum!" 

Jaebum smiled as the spotlight was centered on him and the crowd is chanting his name. He turns and looks apologetically towards Jinyoung who clap along with the crowd.

"Go on, it's only for a few minutes Jaebum..I understand." Jinyoung pushes his boyfriend away and the taller man look one last time on his direction before walking towards the stage, accepting the crown and certficate from the MC and some of the faculty members.

"Next up, the JYP High Prom Queen is..." the drum roll was heard again but this time it goes along with Jaebum's heartbeat. He knew that his ex was last year's Prom Queen and he might bagged the crown this year as well and he is worrying on what Jinyoung will feel once he saw him and Youngjae up on that stage.

"Choi Youngjae!" The mc announced with gusto as whispers flittered through the crowd. Most of them are talking about how the exes are still partnered up and most of the people around Jinyoung are staring at him in pity and curiosity.

"The'y are meant to be together..I pity that nerd dude.." 

"Yeah I mean I voted for the nerd guy but..Youngjae is really popular so..I'm kinda sad for the man."

"What if they get back together and dumped that Park dude..aww I feel bad for him."

"He got nothing on Jae..he beats him in any aspect. Poor guy, thinking that Jaebum will stick with him when he's just a replacement."

Jinyoung looks down in shame, he heard what they are now talking about as he looks on the stage where his boyfriend now stand beside Youngjae. Yes they really look good together,...

"Dont listen to these bitches who has big loud mouths but has peanut for brain." Bambam loudly said, he practically shouted all around him before enveloping Jinyoung in a hug.

"Remember bae, when you have good things happening in your life it goes with haters and when you have haters it means you're popular. Oh gosh I am so proud of you, trust on your man dear look at him standing there with that twink all over him and he only has eyes for you. See that bitches??" Bambam shouted again turning around and making sure the crowd around them heared what he is saying.

Jackson grabs the sassy man by the neck and kissed him sensless, he always gets excited whenever Bambam gets fierce. Mark pats his shoulder in a silent comforting way and turns him around, pointed at the stage and he saw how Jaebum is ignoring everithing that is going on around him and is now staring at him intensely. He blushes, happy that what his friend said was true. His boyfriend only has his eyes on him..he has nothing to worry about.

Meanwhile Youngjae is doing anything he can to distract Jaebum, he nudges him on the side and makes the taller man lean down. Jaebum looks at him in confusion and lean down to hear what he wanted to say, squinting his eyes a bit and looking at the crowd, making sure that Jinyoung is looking he whisper close to his ex's ears.

"Meet me at the school garden later tonight, we need a proper break up yeah? And in case you haven't notice I really do love you, spoil me one last chance Jaebum ah. Please , for old times sake." Youngjae whisper and pouted cutely, looking up at the amused Jaebum.

"Well I am happy that you are finally accepting everthing that has happened Youngjae..I miss this side of you. Sure I'll be there later so we can formally end things and start a new life." Jaebum smiled back and the crowd coos at the ex lover's cuteness on stage, misunderstanding what they saw.

"Relax hyung, just..dont mind them and trust him. He really likes you..I can feel it." Yugyeom mumbles as Mark wraps and arm around him, Jackbam couple still going at it behind them.

"I know Yugs..it's just..it hurts to look at them."

"Then dont.." Mark said as he looks at Jaebum.

"Better close your eyes for the things you dont want to see...they will have the first dance now." Mark announces as he saw how Jaebum walks with Youngjae to the center of the dance floor.

"I..I cant..I need to get out of here.." Jinyoung whispers as he turns around and walks out.

"Do we need to follow him?" Yugyeom tentatively asked as Mark leans down to kiss him on the cheeks.

"nah...he needs some time on his own."

 

TBC^^


	5. Five

Stop being negative Jinyoung and learn to trust him,..trust yourself.

Jinyoung whispers to himself as he sat at the secluded part of the school garden. Looking back at the campus gym where his boyfriend is probably looking for him he berates himself one more time before standing up and prepares to leave.

As he walks quietly he heard some hush voices towards his left, curiosity is eating him up so instead of minding his own business he walks closer to the voices and leans closer for a peek.

Jaebum..he's with Youngjae..

Jinyoung's heart beats double as he wonders why the two exes are here..in a very private place. 

Is this the part where they get back together and Jaebum leaving me behind?

Clutching his now aching chest, he decided to stay and observe. The two are now sitting on a bench near the tall plants he is now hiding behind.

"So,.what do you want to say first Jae.." Jaebum said impatiently, wanting to get over this as quickly as he can so he can search for his missing boyfriend who is probably sulking.

"Jaebum..is there any other way to make you come back to me?" Youngjae said quietly as he sat beside his ex boyfriend.

"I'm telling you this again Youngjae..I did love you..I still love you as a friend but I am in love with Jinyoung now. He's like a breath of fresh air.. He's warm and pure and funny and.. And he takes the loneliness away from me.."

"What do you mean?"

"He completes me..he makes me feel like..If I have him then I have everything. Yeah I know it's surreal and you'll probably say that it's just a puppy love thing as we are just high school kids but it's different. What I am feeling for him is different, and I wouldn't want to leave him alone ever. I want to be with him." Jaebum said as he looks at his now crying ex.

"But you love me..we're just taking a break and I am just punishing you for the mistake that you did..."

"A mistake I didn't do..you saw us at the wrong time and jump to conclusion. I never cheated on you, she came up to me naked, you saw us in a room but you didn't know what happened, you never care to know the real deal Youngjae." Jaebum calmly said ignoring the bout of irritation he is feeling right now.

"I...I.."

"It's okay. I moved on from it already, and now as you said for old times sake..let's end this formally."

"Okay..but remember that I'm still in love with you. One last kiss?" Youngjae said tearfully.

"No, I can't, besides I need to go now and look for Jinyoung." Jaebum said as he stood up and brushes his clothes off, looking around to make sure no one over heard their conversation.

He turns to walk away when his ex grabs his arms, he curiously turns around and got the shock of his life when Youngjae touch his face and stood on tip toes kissing him passionately on the lips, he doesn't do anything at first as he is surprised, but leaned backwards as soon as his brain functions again.

"Youngjae..what.." He asked but stopped suddenly when he heard a quiet whimper, looking around for the sound he found Jinyoung standing a little bit off from where they are, crying openly into the night as he looks at him in dissapointment.

'No...no..Jinyoung!" Jaebum shouted as he ran towards the man who turns around and ran away.

Cursing under his breath he makes his way back to the gym, looking around frantically. He stopped when a hand held him by the arms.

"He's okay. He's with Yugyeom right now, what did you do to him to make him look like that?" Mark calmly said as Jaebum frustatingly shoved a hand on his hair.

"Youngjae wanted to talk privately, saying he wanted everything to end formally, I went with him and he kissed me, Jinyoung saw it unfortunately." Jaebum gritted his teeth annoyance at his ex is apparent.

"Well let him chill out first before you explain everything to him alright?"

"yeah,,thanks. I'm just pissed off that the past might repear itself, what if he dont belive me..I cant lose him."

"You wont..just have some faith."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will kick that smol one's ass for you Jinyoung, stop crying now please." Bambam said as they comforts their friend.

"I didn't know that it will hurt this much Bammie..seeing him with someone else." Jinyoung whines.

"That's because you love him hyung. That is what love does to people, it makes us possesive and sensitive and crazy." Yugyeom explained as Bambam laugh openly at him.

"Spoken like a true inlove man Yugie.." Bambam teases the maknae who blushes hard.

"I am..and one thing I learned from Jackson hyung is if you're in love with a person make every effort to be with him and fight for his love, who knows he might love you back just as much as you do." 

"Yeah..I need to make some effort..I need to fight for my love.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaebum sigh in annoyance as he walk home alone, he's not expecting this turn of events. He envisioned himself at the hotel with Jinyoung, doing things that high school students do but here he is, walking all by himself towards his empty house.

His parents are almost always absent in his life and he's used to being alone. He walks inside and shrug his coat, hands going straight to his neck tie when he heard the doorbell rang. He turns to open it and got the shock of his life.

"Jinyoung... Babe..what,,come inside." He said as he reaches out to touch his boyfriend who let's him drag him in.

"I..I'm sorry you have to see that but I'm not willingly kissing him, I'm not trying to put the blame on him but the truth is he's the one who kiss me and.." Jaebum started to explain but Jinyoung shove a finger to his mouth silencing him.

"Shhh..you don't have to say anything. I am here to fight for you and our love." Jinyoung determinedly.

"Okay..." Jaebum tentatively said as he tries to decipher his boyfriend's mood.

Jinyoung puts a hand on his over coat and slowly opens it showing his outfit courtesy of Bambam. See through long sleeve shirt with deep neckline, one lacy pink panty which hugs his dick tight, and those thigh high socks.

Jaebum's mouth hangs open, as he looks at the younger man in admiration. His dick twitches inside his pants as he saw how delectable his Jinyoung looks.

"Damn babe.." Jaebum huskily said.

"Bambam lend this to me and said you will like this on me..did you like it?"Jinyoung bites his lips.

"Yeah I like it so damn much, remind me to thank your friend baby."

"I'm glad you like it..daddy." Jinyoung whispered but was heard by his lover anyways who growls low, looking at him with want.

"Don't say anything like that unless you want me to ravish you right now." Jaebum said in a pained whisper, holding on to a thin thread of control.

"I want to..make me yours Jaebum..be with me..choose me and no one else..daddy please.." Jinyoung whines as he rubs his thighs together wanting some friction on his privates.

Jaebum couldn't take it anymore, he grabs the man and carried him bridal style towards his bedroom on the second floor. He laid the younger man on it gently, wanting to do this as carefully as he can. He knows that this is Jinyoung's first time.

Jinyoung looks at him with a pretty blush on his face. Jaebum leans down and sticks their forehead together.

"Gods..Jinyoung.. You have no idea what you do to me." Jaebum said as he started to caress his lover's body.

"Look at you all dolled up just for me..I like those panty baby does it feel nice?" Jaebum asked as he touches Jinyoung's dick through the lace.

"Yes..It feels wonderful.." Jinyoung whimpers as his boyfriend trace a hand on his now hard dick, twitching at the tingling sensation.

"I will buy you lots of these, much prettier. Oh look it's cupping your cute dick nicely." 

"Shut up.."

"Open your legs.." 

Jinyoung whimpers at the command but followed anyways. Jaebum settled himself in between, kissed him on the lips, teasing and tasting, exploring each other's mouth. Jinyoung gasp as Jaebum kiss his neck, licking on his exposed skin, sucking on that sweet spot leaving marks all over.

"Jaebum.."

Jaebum pinches his tits in answer, he squeals in shock while his lover smile in satisfaction at his sensitivity. Jaebum leans down and gave a tentative lick on his nipple, slowly circling his tounge all over that pink bud before sucking on it, Jinyoung moans at the sudden spike of pleasure.

"Sweet..I can suck on your tits forever baby,." Jaebum said as he laved on the nipples, hands trailing downwards, touching his harden dick.

"Jaebum.."

"What babe.." 

"I..I want to suck your dick.." Jinyoung shyly said while Jaebum laugh at his forwardness.

He stood up and take his clothes off, standing naked in front of Jinyoung who looks at him with desire in his eyes. 

"Get up here baby and get down on your knees."

 

TBC^^

 

 

 


	6. Six

Jinyoung looks up at his boyfriend while looking at his hard dick, leaking in precum twitching right in front of his face.

"What do you want to do now baby,..." Jaebum huskily said as he controls his urges and stare down at the boy who is kneeling right in front of him.

"Can..can I touch it.." Jinyoung innocently said as Jaebum curses under his breath and nooded quickly, anything to make the younger boy touch his straining cock.

Jinyoung slowly touches the mushroom head, dragging his finger on it in circle, hearing his boyfriend grunt at the action he slowly caress the long dripping dick, humming in admiration at it's width, thinking about how would it feel to taste it.

"Babe..I want to go slow for you but I might cum all over your pretty face if you fucking keep on teasing me!"Jaebum growls low on his throat but suddenly has a mini heart attack when he felt those kitten licks all over his dick. Looking down in surprise, he moans at the scene, Jinyoung looks flushed, white skin adorned with pinkish blush, tounge dragging, licking and tasting on his length.

"You taste soo good daddy" Jinyoung huskily said before putting the tip of his boyfriend's dick inside his mouth sucking on it experimentally. Jaebum shouted in pleasure, gripping the younger man's hair he pushes his dick inside that warm mouth.

"Fuck,,Jinyoungie,,yeah that's it babe, push it all the way inside that mouth..suck on it..ahhh! Shit,," Jaebum's mind has been flogged by pleasure, he thanks the heavens above for his boyfriend's natural talent.

Jinyoung tries to get it all inside his mouth but as he gagged on it, tears filling his eyes, Jaebum stopped thrusting inside his mouth and leaned down to grab him.

"I will not last long if you keep on sucking my dick like a pro baby..and I still want to bury my dick inside your peaches." Jaebum mutters as he laid the boy on the bed, kissing him on the lips, trailing kisses down as he grope his dick, he lifted the boy's knees and fold it to his chest.

Cursing loudly as he saw those pinkish pucker, he went down and lick Jinyoung's entrance like a hungry man he is. Messy licks all over his exposed crack, circling his tounge on the pucker, slowly thrusting his pointed tounge inside...

Jinyoung moans loudly, surprise at the act that makes him feel the pleasure, he never thought that being eaten down there could bring pleasure, sensation swimming inside his veins.

"Daddy..,stop.." He whisper.

"No..I want to eat you out...I love how you taste baby..." Jaebum gritted his teeth and grab for a small bottle of lube, he smeared some on his fingers and slowly put it inside his lover who stiffen by the sudden intrusion.

"Jae...daddy.." Jinyoung worriedly said.

"Relax baby,,daddy got you..I need to prepare you for my dick..this will help okay." Jaebum comforts the younger man who forces himself to relax as he felt his lover's long fingersy inside.

"That's it.,good boy. I'm gonna start now,,remember to relax."

Jaebum slowly thrusted his hands inside and out, loving how his fingers comes in and out of that pucked hole, twisting his two fingers he added a third one which makes Jinyoung cringe but Jaebum helps him alleviate the pain by sucking on Jinyoung's weeping cock.

"Ahhh!!! Jaebum ah,.."

Jaebum continues to suck on his hard length while fucking him with his fingers, stretching him up.

Jaebum stood up and hover on his boyfriend.

"Sorry baby, I can't take it anymore..I need to be inside you now.." Jaebum said as he kisses him.

"Mmmm...go on hyung..put it in,." Jinyoung said, mind now clouded in lust.

"Say that again.." Jaebum orders him.

"Put it inside me daddy,..all of it." Jinyoue whimpers as he felt the tip of his boyfriend's cock aligned to his hole.

"I will.put.it.inside.all.of.it." Jaebum growls low as he felt the tight heat hugging his length as he buries his dick deep..deeper...

Jinyoung bites his lips in discomfort but tries to relax his body..he wanted to feel that pleasure..Bambam had said it felt good to be fucked,,and he believe him, why would the man let his three boyfriends fuck him if it didn't felt good right?.

"Good boy,,I'm all the way in baby...do you feel me? Do you like that? My dick buried deep inside your ass?" Jaebum growls as he let his boyfriend adjust, he experimentally thrusted his hips in shallow motion, Jinyoung whines as he felt how the insides of his ass clenches tightly on that wide rod.

"Jaebum...move,..fuck me.." Jinyoung said as he opens his legs wider lifting his legs up, Jaebum started thrusting faster, the sound of skin slapping and moaning was heard all over the room.

Jaebum kiss his boyfriend as he continues to fuck him.

Jinyoung screams when Jaebum hits his prostrate, wanting to feel that intense pleasure again he begged his man to do it again which Jaebum happily did.

"Ah,,feel good now baby?"

"Yes..there..ohhh..Jae...soo good.." Jinyoung whimpers as his pleasure spot was being hit on non stop.

"Are you there baby? I can't fucking hold it anymore..your ass is gripping my dick so tight." Jaebum gasp as his thrust becomes sloppy.

"I'm close..ah..daddy..."

Jinyoung screams as he cums all over his chest, his boyfriend still thrusting inside him non stop.

"Fuck..here I cum...I'm cumming inside of you ahh....fuck." Jaebum gasp weakly as he filled his lover with his cum.

"Jaebum ah..I love you..please choose me.." Jinyoung tiredly said as sleep consume him.

Jaebum slowly pulled out of the tight heat, kissed his now sleeping boyfriend on the forehead before standing up.

"You're the only one I love Jinyoung,.."

Deciding to clean his now sleeping boyfriend before he cuddle him up.

"I will always choose you."

TBC^^


	7. Seven

Jinyoung woke up feeling weird, he felt happy and hesitant at the same time, opening his mouth wide as he yawns he stretches up but jolted awake at the sudden pain he felt on his lower half particularly on his ass.

He hisses as he squinted, blinded slightly by the lights coming in through the opened window. He looks around and noticed that he's not in his room.

The door suddenly opens revealing a shirtless Jaebum holding a tray, apparently he made breakfast while Jinyoung is sleeping, Jinyoung looks at the man's bare chest and flushed red finally remembering what happened the night before and of what is the reason for the searing pain in his ass.

Jaebum noticed that he's awake, he smiled widely towards the younger man who is now hiding himself in his blanket. 

"Hey baby.. You're finally awake. Come and have some breakfast, I cooked it for you." Jaebum sweetly said as he pulled his lover closer to him.

"Hyung..I..I.." Jinyoung can't help but stutter when he felt his lover's arms around him.

"Hey,,,why are you suddenly so shy huh? After seducing me last night? Really babe?.." Jaebum said with a chuckle as Jinyoung whines.

"I knew why you did that, you panicked right? You thought I will leave you for him huh? Well sorry Park Jinyoung, you're not gonna rid of me that easily. Beside, I am totally smitten..I am totally in love with you." Jaebum said as he kiss his cheeks.

"Really Hyung..you really love me?."

"Yes..and I hope you love me too."

Jinyoung nooded shyly before hiding himself on his boyfriend's neck.

\-------------------------------------------------

"There's no way my plan wouldn't work out I mean, if I was the one to do it now you three will be begging for me." Bambam said as he talks with his boyfriends, they are all currently lying around Jackson's huge bed.

"What did you made him do anyways?" Yugyeom asked while Mark brushes his hair.

"I made him wear my clothes, you know the slutty ones which was covered by an overlarge coat, its perfect for outfit surprises, and I made him call Jaebummie as Daddy." Bambam said with an evil chuckle.

"Oh my Gosh..you didn't, how could you do that to him. Mark hyung..say something!"

"Well I guess Jinyoung couldn't see us today."

"Hmm? Why?" Yugyeom asked as he looks at his two smirking boyfriends. 

"His ass will hurt so much he won't be able to walk! HHahaa"

Jackson enters the room, Yugyeom stood up for a kiss which the other man gladly give, to all three of them lingering a little bit longer on Bambam.

"Hey..busy day?" Bambam asked his boyfriend who nod his head at him, Jackson looks at the three with a solemn expression on his face.

"My baba just talked to me and said..I will be engaged to a Chinese heiress a few years after I finish college." He said looking intently at his boyfriends shocked faces.

Mark stayed silent while Yugyeom and Bambam gape at him with their mouth hanging open.

"And you all know that Jaebum has the same status as me so we can all assume that he'll also be engaged to someone else someday."

"Hyung..but,,what will happen to us." Yugyeom mumbles as he looks at him.

"That's why we're all here, I want you all to know that..I will do everything I can to cancel that engagement when that time comes, for now I need your help. I want to start a small company that is owned by me.,,I will start from scratch, I will not be able to provide for all your needs when I am doing my shit so..." Jackson looks glum but Bambam went to hug him so tight he actually choked.

'Ahh fuck..Bammie..." Jackson complains as he received a hug from his boyfriend.

"You dont have to worry about us you dummy..we want you..not your freaking money." Bambam said as he cries on Jackson's chest, knowing that the young heir has been struggling with worries, wondering if they will leave him once he is left peniless.

"Hyung...we will help as much as we can..we will never leave you just because there's a posibility that you're going to be so freaking poor. You have us..okay." Yugyeom shyly said as he looks at him.

"I can help you with all that stuff, I am quite good in business stuff. No need to fear you dumb ass..." Mark smirking at his boyfriend who blushed in embarassment.

 

"Damn,..I love you guys..come here give daddy a kiss.."

Bambam ignores Jackson's outstretched arms and rolls his eyes.

"I'm not gonna call you daddy Mr. Wang.."

"Oh you will Kunpimook..you will.." Jackson naughtily said as he grabs the maknaes while Mark is now clutching his camera.

"Mark hyung..." Yugyeom whines as Mark turns to look at him.

"What..."

"Are you gonna join us or just stand there and film?"

Mark set up a camera stand and went to smother Yugyeom with kisses.

"You don't have to bitch at me whenever you want some attention maknae."

Mark aggressively kissed the younger man, moaning at the warmth of his lover, they can hear Bambam's whimper as he is now on his hands and knees twerking his ass on Jackson's hardened length.

"Don't test my limit Bambam,,keep teasing my dick like that and you wouldn't be able to feel your ass for a few days. Try me.." Jackson hisses as he flips the smaller man, now on his back.

"I want some vanilla today,,"

"Well I want some spicy vanilla.."

Jackson shuts his eyes in annoyance, while looking at Yugyeom and Mark who continues to make out.

"You're lucky I love you so I won't spank you...."

"Why..I love you too Mr. Wang."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Hyung,...do you think we'll be together forever?" Jinyoung asks while holding his boyfriend's hands, Jaebum insisted that they walk towards his house after they had a fun day at the park.

"Well forever is a very long time..." Jaebum said with a laugh as he saw how Jinyoung pouts.

"But.,..I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. I would love to be with you forever." Jaebum sincerely said as Jinyoung finally smiles again.

"We're so cheesy it's kinda gross but, thank you hyung. You make me really happy."

"Nah..you're the one who makes me really happy."

They finally arrived at Jinyoung's house.

"Well here we are, thank you for that fun date hyung. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah..I'll call you later when I get home alright? Bye."

Jaebum kiss him on the lips and walks out of the house with a smile. Whistling while entering the house he didn't noticed that his mom and dad were already home.

"Jaebum, son..your dad wants to talk to you." His mother said, he nods and went up towards his father's office.

"Dad..you wanted to see me."

"Jaebum, have a seat. You do know that we arrange some business matters in Japan, that includes your marriage."

"What??!!"

"Calm down, we have a family friend in Japan who has the most prettiest daughter, she is so popular and well known for being kind, she always donates to charities and is active on her volunteer works. She is perfect for you, she is wealthy and has a great image, she will be a huge help for our growing company."

"Dad..I am in love with someone.." Jaebum complains as he thinks of his boyfriend.

"Jaebum, you just graduated high school and you already thought that what you're feeling at this age is true love, who is this person you're talking about? A lowly middle class who's only after your money? We already instilled in you the importance of your responsibility, you do know that you have to marry someone someday. You do know that you will be in an arranged marriage sooner or later."

Jaebum shuts his mouth and bow down in defeat, yes his father is right, back then he's okay with everything, with his fate and responsibilities but that was before..before he met Jinyoung, before his lover gave meaning to his life.

"This, conversation is finished, you have four more years to gallivate and have fun son but after that you have to do what is right."

"Yes father.."

Jaebum lay down on his bed with his lover's face in his mind.

HYUNG.. DO YOU THINK WE'LL BE TOGETHER FOREVER?

"I would love to Jinyoung.. God..I would love to."

He said as he cried himself to sleep.

 

END???

A/N : Should I make a sequel? 


End file.
